Businesses and individuals have traditionally utilized call managers, privacy managers, and personal assistants to manage and forward telephone calls. However, with the advent of Internet technologies, cellular phones, and instant messaging, there are often multiple communication platforms through which persons can be contacted. In addition, as these many communication platforms continue to develop, there is an increasing dissatisfaction with the response delays necessarily involved with the use of voicemail. Despite the availability of numerous “instant” communication technologies, the delays inherent in voicemail remain common.